Forever 49 Days
by AnimeOtakuNyanx3
Summary: Lucy is only a normal 17 year old girl.. until she falls into a black hole. She is now a Dream Diary User. An annual contest, Lucy has to win her life and her best friends, Levy, Nami, and Chopper, as well as her lover, Natsu. While she goes throught difficult fights, will she manage to survive and win Fairy Tail's lifes? Especially when there can be only 1 winner...


**{{{Happy Dreams Diary Day!}}}**

* * *

Type... Type...

Nami busily typed in words in paragraphs and read over it. She was doing a novel. She loed making novels and wanted to be an author when she grew up. She was currently 21 and was almost on her way becomig an artist.

"Another novel?" Zoro asked. She nodded cheerfully. "I'm making volumes to make the novel smaller and not one huge crazy book here."

Luffy heard her and jumped down. "Nami! I'm making a novel too! Let me see it and you can read mine!" Luffy handed Nami a whole bunch of papers and Nami read over it. "You mind if I can make a few corrections?" she asked. Luffy nodded. "Sure! Go ahead! I'll read that. You can take care of that!"

Nami giggled. "Ehehehe~!"

Zoro went back to sleep and Luffy took her papers and read them. Everything was really peaceful...yet.

* * *

Type... Type...

"Lucy? Making another novel?"

"EEK! Natsu you scared me! You idiot!"

"Well sorry! Anyway, since we've been for almost a week now, how about we go out? You've been working on that novel all week.." Natsu leaned forward and pouted. "Please put down that pencil right now and go out or I will tickle you to death.."

Lucy laughed. "Shut up! You can't make me!"

Natsu sighed. "All righty then! Here goes nothing." he found his fingers on Lucy's back and stomach, and had her laughing and screaming. "Stop! It tickles!" Lucy laughed.

"Now what's it gonna be? Go out for one day, or tickle Lucy for one day? What's it gonna be?" he asked, grinning.

She laughed. "Fine. Let me get ready in five minutes."

Natsu kissed her on the cheek. "Mm... okay!"

* * *

This story. I will explain carefully so listen. (tho you can't listen when you readingLOLOL okay. just read.)

This is based on your dreams and knowledge. If you remember your dreams well, it is high likely you will receive a dream diary. If you record your dreams, that's fine but if you're a writer, that's truly even more amazing. Because if you are turning into an author, or currently one, and you are making your dreams into a novel, you are a true artist.

Why? Because this is a dream diary. It might be a normal novel people think it was made by imagination but it was true in your dreams here.

Dreams exist if you believe in them. If not, you will never receive a Dream Diary. Dream Diaries exist. They are given to people who really believe and never will. Okay. I have been explaining to you about this so called "Dream Diary" you're curious to know so I'll stop whatever I'm doing and tell you what a Dream Diary is.

A Dream Diary is a record of your dreams, and it can control of what your dreaming right now. It forms in many different shapes of diaries, as well as color. Colors control the holder's personality. Darker colors such as black, gray, and/or blue can represent evil and wicked. Lighter, brighter colors such as yellow, orange, and/or pink can represent good, understanding.

Pink, silver, bronze, and gold are the only different good colors. Pink represents innocence, no reason to hurt any human. Silver represents understanding, reading situations. Bronze represents brave, not afraid to back out. And Gold represents non betrayal.

The darker colors, or evil... Brown, red, gray, and Black... are different. Brown represents jealousy, stealing. Red represents evil, Blood, or murder. Gray represents yandere, best at lying... and Black... GAD.. Generalized Anxiety Disorder.. and they will be out of control.. this wasn't investigated yet, since very few people catch this, or none. Only once managed to get to that black diary and it was so dangerous, everyone had to cooperate to kill, which only resulted in only one person remaining and nobody dared to take that step far.

Okay forget the colors. Here's how you get it and here's how it works. It doesn't matter where. Just write down your dreams for one night and when you should wake up you should see a stuffed animal holding a drawing which seemed to be drawn by a kid. (mainly on a table.)

If you see it, DO NOT TOUCH THE DRAWING! If you do, the drawing will make its scene and say the picture's meaning...and the stuffed animal will kill you by exploding. If it hits you within the range (it can pretty much destroy a house) of 50 feet, you're dead(too bad people in the range can't die xP). If you live, then you're lucky and he will not get you again. Listen, the drawing has a meaning. If you understand it, you will learn what to do. It's a kid holding a book. There's a stop sign and the kid is sleeping on the road. He's sleeping on the road and everyone will not notice the word diary in the book. There's a car near the kid so one thing he is gonna die for sure. xP

You'll learn the meaning in this chapter. Anyway, if you understand the meaning, write it down on the paper, and go to sleep again. The next day, if you see nothing but seven pieces of paper on a table, you did a great job. Now you have to write your dreams every single night. This is special paper, so you cannot tear it. You can crumple it but there will be no wrinkles no matter how much you crumple it up. After a week of seven pieces of paper, you will see the same stuffed animal you saw before. It should explain to you about succeeding the unknown job you've done. Now he will explain to you about this Dream Diary. Okay. I don't need to explain to you since you betches are going to know how the Dream Diary works.x3

Okay. Here's how it works. You must write in your dreams every time you sleep. If you don't dream about something but nothing but dark shit in there (if you don't understand, i mean darkness..) just write no dreams on the diary entry. Don't worry about running out of Dream Diary Paper. You'll have two choices. Either receive another diary by writing in a normal piece of paper, "Order Another Dream Diary" or order special paper which will tear off all dreams and then it will be placed in your shelf or something. I highly suggest ordering more paper. if the diaries gets torn up, your life is torn up.

Dream Diaries have special powers. Some are weak, some are strong. Some even don't have powers, instead, they have defense powers. You can use your own human powers, which will make your life even stronger. You can use them to protect yourself. The defense powers are really nice to use but if you don't know any hand combat or something like that, your Dream Diary defense powers are pretty much useless, and you're life will be in full of shit...

Of course, you have to write your dreams every single day. Otherwise, one day, you're going to hell. Unless you killed a person, well you can take a day off like WHOA BABY I'M LIVIN THE DREAM!

Every time you killed a person, that can be your ticket to stop writing dreams for the days. It's hard, but you really have to write your dreams down, so it doesn't matter if you killed a person or not. Writing dreams down into your Dream Diary is important.

Erm.. I think that's pretty much it! Oh! Golden Diaries can predict the future so it's really rare to get it. Even if you're super super nice, bahahaha...ah, too bad. You still won't get it either way you BITCH.

Oh there's something else I want to say. People getting caught with Dream Diaries are usually killed. But police had done their research. All owners of Dream Diaries disappeared. They're working on the investigation right now. And it's been over 5 years. Don't you worry my friend, you'll understand why in the next forty-nine chapters of your life in Hell. Just kidding, I love you xP

And good luck to all of you my Dream Diary Owners!

_Oh and p.s. if the contest (you don't know about til now geehehehehe) comes around and you're still not a Dream Diary, you can always enter. If you were writing a novel even if it's seven dreams which it has to be in order to work the Dream Diary over this shit, you'll still have a choice. ;3_

___It's a matter a force so you really don't have a choice. Yanno, just saying_

* * *

**A/N: This is a combination of Fairy Tail and One Piece. There'll be a whole bunch of people and this might be exactly like Mirai Nikki so I hope you bare with it..? Credits to them~! BWA HAHAHAHAHA jkjk i love you. I barely even copied it. I had this idea BEFORE I watched Mirai Nikki. So. If you're gonna complain, get the fuck out of this story. I'll delete your complained review before then. Okay bye~~!**

**~AnimeOtakuNyanx3**

* * *

**Day One**

**Fairy Tail**

"Gee! That was tiring!" Lucy said, stretching her arms. "Natsu! I have to get back on my novel!" Suddenly the room was all so quiet. "Natsu?" she wondered. "Natsu!" she called out. "You there?!"

"He probably went out to fight Gray again... gee... I'll just go on ahead and go to the Fairy Tail Guild. I have to ask Levy to correct this.." she got up from her chair and went to the Fairy Tail Guild.

But then, she then noticed something... the streets.. the city... looks awfully quiet.

As soon as she got there, there was no one in there. "Hmm? This is strange.. where did everyone go..?" Lucy wondered. She then went to Mira's counter, in fact, it was really empty. Then she noticed the stuffed animal and the drawing.

"What is this?"

She had a bad feeling so she didn't touch it. Why is there a picture? Plus, why is the stuffed animal holding it? Did a kid draw this? she stared at it. But it was no ordinary picture. There was a stop sign... Lucy could tell she couldn't touch it, since it said STOP.

She looked over the picture some more. Then she noticed. The kid was sleeping.. and held a book in his hands. Wait.. there's something weird over there... she squinted. The book says diary... she went back, crossed her arms, and thought about it. Wait.. if he's sleeping... what can he do?

Ah! He can dream about stuff! she kept thinking. This picture is strange.. I wonder who drew it? Wait... is that a car at the side?! He's going to die!

She began to bring the clues into her head.

Stop Sign... Sleeping Kid... Diary... Dream.. Car...

She began to scream. "I got it!"

!The drawing! I got it! I understand the meaning!"

The drawing was hard to tell but she got it. The drawing had a weird meaning and you had to figure it out fast and once.

The stop sign. First of all, the stop sign is telling Lucy to stop and understand. It stopped her from touching it or the car will kill the kid, or the stuffed animal will kill Lucy. Diaries usually are used by kids to say what happened, but they write it in nighttime, but it's daytime there, so it is not a diary. The kid is sleeping with the book, so it is Dream Diary. I take the second to last sentence back. It may be daytime but it is Dream Diary.

There. She understood it but she had no idea what to do with it... she then looked at the stuffed animal... but then... what..

The stuffed animal smiled and Lucy screamed. "YOU SMILED!" Lucy shouted. "ARE YOU A STUFFED ANIMAL?!"

Suddenly a black hole showed up under Lucy and the stuffed animal grinned. "Say hello to Hell, my Lucy." he said.

The blonde girl screamed to her death and the black hole sucked her in, disappearing along with her. The stuffed animal turned into glitter and went to where she is.

* * *

"E-Eh..."

The vision was pretty blurry but it'll go away soon. The blond girl got up from a strange bed. It was red with hearts. There was urine on the floor and the room may look pretty, but urine was everywhere... everyone probably couldn't make it to the restroom and ended up wetting the floor.

"Oh gosh.. I need to go to the restroom.." Lucy said. But when she got up, her butt was killing her. "Oh crap..."

Okay. She was peeing. "Shit... How did I manage to get this far? How the fuck did I pee? I thought i held it in?" she complained. "Ah, well, whatever. She walked through the urine floor and walked outside.

"What..." Lucy's clothes had disappeared and she was transformed into a black and red gothic lolita dress.

"How did I change? Did I use some magic to change? Ah, whatever." She twirled around. This is really cute! I'm not wet from the urine!"

She skipped down. "This is a really beautiful dress!" She skipped into a room and opened the door. Suddenly she saw a group of people, no more than that. There were like five million people in the room. She was really surprised. "Levy!"

She ran to Levy. "Where is this?!" Levy was crying. She shook her head. "Just wait..."

She looked around. Everyone was seriously depressed. "Where's everyone.." she slowly said. She didn't answer.

"Yo! Gooda Morninga everyone!" Suddenly a stuffed animal popped out. "I'm Keita. Nice to meet you. Here's my master, Maxwell."

"Yo." he said, holding his hand up.

Lucy slammed her hands onto the dead table. "Hey! What's going on here?! Where am I?! Where's my family! Why are we here?!"

Maxwell smiled. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Calm down you little missy!" He stared at Lucy in the eye. "It looks like..." he sniffed. "You're not a Diary Holder yet... how'd you get in this mess?"

"Apparently, she saw me on the table in the guild and she figured out the message I had in my hand." the stuffed animal explained.

Lucy stared at Keita. "Weird... can you explain to me what's going on?" she demanded.

"Sorry! We're getting ready for our opening ceremony!" Keita said, laughing. "Maxwell. Go explain to her and the kids again about the rules."

Maxwell nodded. "Okay. Girl, what's your name."

Lucy gulped. "I'm Lucy... Lucy Heartifilia.."

Maxwell took a few seconds to take something like a book... he wrote something on it and threw it to Lucy.

"Congrats, my friend," Maxwell said. "You are officially a Dream Diary. Now that you have one, you have officially entered our 593st annual Dream Diary Contest. This contest comes out every year, and it's been going on for of course, five thousand and nine hundred ninety three years." Lucy stared. "What's this?" she asked, still looking worried and upset.

"That, my friend, is a Dream Diary. You record your dreams and then you can use it.. never mind I take that back. I'm the one who gets to control your dreams. Okay. You record your dreams every morning. Since you're new, I'll take one day as a warning. The rest of it, you're going to Hell, and it's not a pretty place."

Lucy held Dream Diary in her warm hands. Before she could ask or say anything...

"Okay. There are instructions on how to use it. I'll give you a week to practice on your skills. There are also weapons in there so make sure to use them carefully. OKAY. Back to the contest."

Maxwell laughed. "This is the moment I've been waiting for! Annual Dream Diary Contest, a fight to your death! If you lose, your loved ones will die! Of course as always, I locked up them in a golden cage which is durable regardless of what weapon you use to destroy the cage. Also, again, if you lose you can have the options of killing yourself or the whole family if you lose."

"WHAT?!" Lucy got up once again, furious. "That's not fair!"

Maxwell laughed. "Oh. Everyone has parents but you, so it's okay. If you lose, you lose your shitty life and your diary and we'll bring you towards to Hell."

Lucy was seriously pissed off. She had nothing to say. "L-Lucy.." Levy whispered.

"Anyway the rules are the same. You fall in a black hole made by someone's, of course, you will be fighting them with weapons and points you earned, by killing Dream Diary owners in their dreams they chose to pick. Of course if you make a black hole, you bitches can't even fight. You have to wait outside the black hole until someone gets in that shitty black hole here, alrighty then? Any questions?" he waited no seconds for everyone. "Good. Last person remaining will not only get their loved ones back, they will not get to participate for three years. Also they will receive a billion dollars in cash. Okay. I added a new prize here. You have to choose between this or the three years participation. You can ask for any wish you desire. Unlimited is even fine too. There. You have one week to practice and then after that you can go START killing. Any killings or fighting during the week, you will immediately be disqualified and executed, as well as your loved ones. The killings will start on the week it starts on 3PM and Dream Diaries will let you know by alarm. Happy Dreams and Happy Diaries and get your asses off the chairs and get rolling!"

They both disappeared, leaving everyone alone.

"Lucy!"

She recognized that voice. "Natsu!"

"I didn't know you were a Diary Holder!"

Natsu laughed. "I usually write dreams down when I'm bored so I got a Dream Diary. I've been doing this for 3 years now. Let's work as comrades now!"

Lucy smiles slighty. "Mmm.." she said, nodding. "Man the rules are strict..."

"Yeah..." he said. "I hate it.. especially when we are forced to do it if we are holders of Dream Diaries..."

She nodded. "Mm... I want to save Fairy tail.."

"Hey Newcomer. You're not gonna like it here but this is where we diary owners sleep. You don't have to sleep here, unless you wanna pay for your own room and get free food every single day, according to what food you wanna eat. You only pay for your own room an you don't pay again. If you see urine and you peed on yourself, just saying but we all peed before. And the reason why is that we're never peeing shit every again in our life. We have to let all the shit out but we gonna shit out thebpoop thats all."

"Um who are you?"

The orange haired girl grinned. "Your friend! The name's Nami! And no, I'm not gay!"

"Um... why you say that..?" Lucy asked. "People keep saying I'm gay just because I'm with Robin!"

"Mama told me not to talk to strangers and gay people. She said if I make friends with gay people, does that make me gay too!?"

"WHAT SHUT UP!"

"Well anyway, we gotta go training. I don't live here. Where do you live?"

"In a gay street in a gay place in Fiore."

"Wow. You must be gay. Did you buy your clothes at a gay place?"

"Yes, I'm gay, idiots here."

"You just said you weren't gay just a few seconds ago.."

"Bitch, please. Don't bring up the past."

"The past is saying that you're gay. The past said that."

"OH SHUT UP."

"Okay. So you're admitting your gay?"

"YOU BITCH. JUST... JUST SHUT UP!"

"Okay you gay gay." Lucy laughed.

Nami brought the three tact climat. "You wanna die you gay bitch?"

Lucy began to laugh. "Just try to hurt me."

"Well I gotta leave now. Natsu you're coming with me? Home?"

Natsu nodded. "Yup! Nami see you later! Come visit us! Just find us."

Nami nodded. "Just an address would be easier."

"Ah, forget it. You can find it. It's here in Magnolia. You'll be able to find us."

"The next time we meet, it'll be here in hell." Nami laughed.

_Just who would win? Who would fight to win for survival? Find out... in the next chapter..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
